Fault
by veoloxes
Summary: "Semoga kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan baru, Byun Baekhyun." - PCY/"Semoga, Chan. Semoga..." - BBH/ CHANBAEK GS/ONESHOOT


**WARNING!**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Mata kecil nan cantik seorang wanita menjelajahi seisi ruangan tempatnya berdiam diri. Jika banyak orang yang bilang bahwa rumah sakit itu tempat yang indentik dengan kematian maka berbeda dengannya, menurutnya gedung kesehatan ini merupakan tempatnya untuk menyebar suka cita.

Baekhyun, itu nama wanita yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di depan ruang kerja seorang dokter. Dokter ahli jantung yang berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan asmara.

Hampir setiap hari Baekhyun menunggu dokter itu di depan ruangannya, bukan untuk mengganggunya. Baekhyun hanya merasa ia harus terus melihat siluet dokter muda tersebut.

 _klek..._

" _Uisanim,_ sudah selesai?" Sapa Baekhyun saat sosok dokter berbadan tinggi keluar dari ruangan yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

Park Chanyeol, itu namanya. Dokter muda spesialis jantung yang berhasil menumbuhkan perasaan baru pada hati Baekhyun.

"Kau menungguku lagi?"

"Hm."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan tangan yang mengusap kepala Baekhyun, seketika rona merah hadir di wajah Baekhyun.

Reaksi wajah Baekhyun pun tak luput dari lensa Chanyeol dan hal itu mampu memarkirkan sebuah senyum lebar pada Chanyeol. Tingkah Baekhyun pasti berhasil melahirkan senyumnya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kedua tangan merekapun tertaut. Kini langkah mereka bersamaan bergerak untuk pulang ke rumah.

 **e)(o**

"Kami pulang..."

Kini keduanya telah sampai rumah, Chanyeol dengan sopannya membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah lebih dulu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eo? Chanyeol-ah!"

Itu suara Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol sekaligus ibu mertua Baekhyun. Ya mereka berdua adalah sepasang pengantin sejak 3 tahun lalu.

Terlihat Chanyeol langsung memegangi salah satu tangan ibunya saat Nyonya Park terlihat berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya. "Surat hasil pemeriksaanmu sudah datang. Kau ingin membacanya sekarang atau nanti?"

Nyonya Park menunjukan sebuah amplop putih panjang dengan logo rumah sakit dan tulisan kanji Jepang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas mencoba meraih amplop itu dan membukanya.

"Aku akan membacanya besok saja, ini sudah terlalu larut."

Ya, Chanyeol hanya membuka amplopnya tapi belum sempat membaca isi suratnya. Nyonya Parkpun hanya tersenyum simpul ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ sudah membacanya, tapi lebih baik kau baca sendiri."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat lalu ia mencoba undur diri untuk segera ke kamar, tapi tanpa Baekhyun. Karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya mampu diam dan tertunduk dalam, tambahan Nyonya Park meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap di sana bersamanya.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana hubungan kalian bertahan."

Baekhyun diam, kepalanya semakin tertunduk dan hal itu menjadi tontonan yang menyenangkan untuk mertuanya. Terdengar dari dengusan dan terlihat dari senyum sini yang diberikan kepada Baekhyun.

 **e)(o**

Beberapa hari setelahnya Baekhyun pergi kembali ke rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja, kali ini ia tidak langsung menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol tapi memilih untuk mengantri di ruang tunggu poli umum.

Ya, setelah malam itu tubuh Baekhyun mengalami perubahan yang drastis. Baekhyun menjadi sering mual dan pusing, hal tersebut sebenarnya sudah terjadi sejak beberapa minggu lalu tapi tidak separah kemarin makannya Baekhyun baru ingin tahu penyebab rasa mual dan pusingnya.

"Pasien Park Baekhyun."

Langkah Baekhyun lantas menyepat saat seorang perawat memanggil dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke ruang poli umum.

Setelah melalui beberapa sesi tanya jawab, sang dokter wanita yang diketahui bernama Yixing itu memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun dengan peralatannya.

"Saya tidak yakin dengan hasilnya, tapi anda bisa langsung menuju poli kandungan untuk memastikan jika mual dan pusing yang anda rasakan terjadi karena efek kehamilan atau hal lain. Karena dari hasil pemeriksaan saya, kondisi anda sehat-sehat saja."

Baekhyun mencerna perkataan Dokter Yixing yang kini tengah menuliskan surat rujukan untuknya. Tak lama setelahnya senyum lebar hadir di antara pipinya.

"Silahkan langsung menuju ke poli kandungan, semoga kabar baik mendatangi anda."

Baekhyun menerima surat rujukan tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya, Dokter Yixing yang melihat senyum Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Entah mengapa aura Baekhyun begitu ceria untuknya yang cukup kaku.

 **e)(o**

Kini Baekhyun sudah kembali lagi ke rumah, setelah memeriksakan diri ke poli kandungan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung pulang saja dan mengurungkan niat untuk menunggu Chanyeol seperti biasanya.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengelus perut berisinya yang masih terlihat rata, senyum bibir dan matanya tertampang jelas di wajah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau gaduh sekali?!"

Sontak tubuh Baekhyun membeku saat telinganya berhasil menangkap suara Nyonya Park dan matanya berhasil mengetahui posisi siluet Nyonya Park.

"Bisa kau diam sebentar? Langkah kakimu itu sangat mengangguku, kau tahu?!"

Lagi, Baekhyun tertunduk. Nyalinya pasti ciut saat dihadapi dengam mertuanya yang baik tapi tidak pernah menunjukan kebaikannya untuk Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun membungkukan badannya dan meminta maaf atas kegaduhan yang telah ia buat, dan Nyonya Park hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan masuk ke kamar dulu, bersihkan dapur dan cucilah piring."

Tak bersuara, Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk.

Nyonya Park menyipitkan matanya tanda tidak suka, "Kau itu bisu ya?"

Kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng, debaran jantungnya terdengar hingga gendang telinganya.

"Kalau tidak bisu, jawab pertanyaanku! Keluarkan suaramu! Jangan hanya diam dan menunduk!"

"Menantu tidak berguna, aku menyesal telah merestui Chanyeol untuk menikahimu. Tidak bisa bicara, tidak bisa tersenyum, wajah masam, buruk rupa, dan parahnya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan."

Sontak wajah Baekhyun mengangkat, entah keberanian dari mana Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Nyonya Park yang sedag duduk anggun dengan tangan bersila di dadanya.

"Apa?!"

Bodohnya Baekhyun adalah tidak bisa konsisten, kepalanya kembali menunduk setelah menggeleng pelan. Rasa takut kembali menyergapnya.

"Cepat lakukan tugasmu!"

 **e)(o**

Makan malam telah usai dilakukan, kini seluruh pengisi rumah tengah menikmati waktu senggangnya di ruang keluarga. Bisa dilihat ada Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang sedang berbicara, Yoora -kakak perempuan Chanyeol- yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, dan pasangan pengantin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menatap televisi.

"Chan, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Baekhyun pelan kepada Chanyeol yang matanya masih fokus ke arah televisi.

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun tapi ia tetap menanggapinya, "Apa?"

Senyum Baekhyun terbit, "Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar."

Secepat kilat tumbuh Baekhyun menghilang dan kembali lagi ke sisi Chanyeol dengan sebuah amplop putih.

"Ini." Tangan Baekhyun terulur ke depan tubuh Chanyeol, dan tangan Chanyeolpun meraih amplop pemberian Baekhyun.

Posisi duduk Chanyeol dibenarkan, tubuhnya kini lebih tegap dan condong ke arah Baekhyun.

"Buka dan bacalah."

Dengan harap-harap cemas Baekhyun memperhatikan raut yang tertampang di wajah Chanyeol. Terlihat di sana Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuka lembar suratnya dan sedang membaca isinya.

"Positif?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia baca.

"Kau hamil?!"

Lagi, Chanyeol mencoba memastikan. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras dan berhasil membuat tiga pasang mata lainnya menatap ke arah mereka.

"Baekhyun-ie hamil? Wahh akhirnya, aku punya keponakan juga." Yoora yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung teralihkan saat mendengar seruan Chanyeol.

Tuan Park pun ikut merasakan senang, terlihat bagaimana ia langsung merespon perkataan Chanyeol. "Selamat nak, _appa_ sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Terima kasih _appa,_ Yoora- _eonni._ Aku juga sangat senang dengan berita ini." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Lain dengan ketiga orang tersebut, lain pula dengan Chanyeol dan Nyonya Park. Reaksi kedua orang tersebut di luar perkiraan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kira Nyonya Park akan ikut senang dan sebuah pelukan akan didapatkannya dari Chanyeol. Ternyata tidak, yang terlihat kini malah senyum sinis Nyonya Park dan rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras. Hal itu berhasil membuat senyum Baekhyun luntur.

"Chanyeol, kenapa?" Tangan Baekhyun meraih salah satu lengan Chanyeol namun naas sebelum bisa meraihnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu menepisnya.

Baekhyun terperangah, ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Kata Chanyeol dengan mata yang tidak lagi menatap Baekhyun.

Keempat lainnya terkejut dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Spontan Yoora meneriaki Chanyeol yang menepis tangan Baekhyun dengan cukup keras.

"Anakku?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk, dengusan Chanyeol terdengar.

"Gugurkan."

Petir menyambar tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun, baru sebentar pelangi muncul kini petir sudah kembali datang.

"Ke.. kenapa? A... apa yang salah? Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya." Mata Baekhyun menatap gelisah ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kita bercerai."

"Park Chanyeol!"

Suara Tuan Park menggema, terlihat wajah pria paruh baya itu memerah sama halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Yoora.

Setetes air mata berhasil meluruh, Baekhyun terhenyak. Perasaan bahagia lenyap begitu saja, digantikan dengan sesak yang tidak terbatas.

"Chan... Chanyeol, kenapa..."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, tubuhnya yang menjulang tak lagi dihadapkan dengan Baekhyun. Ada rasa kecewa di sana saat mata Chanyeol berhasil menangkap siluet Baekhyun.

"Kita bercerai, Byun. Aku tidak menginginkan hubungan seperti ini."

Yoora mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol, "Kau ini bicara apa? Kalian baru saja mendapatkan bayi, kenapa malah menginginkan perceraian?!"

Chanyeol menatap ketiga anggota keluarganya dan membelakangi Baekhyun, "Maafkan aku karena telah menikahi wanita murahan."

"Chanyeol, apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mengatai istrimu sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku _appa,_ tapi itu kenyataannya. Dia hamil di saat tubuhku infertil. Apa masuk akal?"

Semua terdiam, Baekhyun juga diam tapi dengan air mata yang tidak bisa ditahan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit entah mengapa, hal itu langsung saja terasa saat kata demi kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan masuk ke telinganya.

Tuan Park menatap dengan raut terkejutnya, "Kau infertil?"

"Ya, _appa._ Aku mandul."

Lagi semua orang terdiam. Mata mereka kini menuju ke satu titik di mana Baekhyun berada. Baekhyun merasakan tatapan itu dan ia lebih memilih untuk lebih menekuk kepalanya dibandingkan harus menunjukan air matanya.

"Aku memberikan sampel sperma Chanyeol ke rumah sakit di Jepang untuk diperiksa karena sampai saat ini mereka belum memberikan kabar kehamilan, dan ternyata hasilnya Chanyeol tidak bisa memiliki anak."

Mendengar penjelasan Nyonya Park, Yoora dan Tuan Park semakin menatap dalam ke arah Baekhyun. Tidak menyudutkannya, mereka hanya ingin mendengar argumentasi Baekhyun.

"Ta..pi ini anak Chanyeol..."

Air mata Baekhyun semakin deras, beruntunglah Baekhyun bisa mengendalikan isakannya.

"Katakan dengan jujur, nak." Tuan Park melembut.

Baekhyun tidak mampu membuka suara, bibirnya bergetar tanda jika tangis hebat tengah menguasai dirinya.

Kepala Tuan Park mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tegap. "Kau tidak bisa mengajukan perceraian jika istrimu sedang hamil."

"Sejak kebohongan pertama, ia bukan istriku lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya kami harus segera bercerai."

Kepala Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk, bukan menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tidak mampu membela diri dan menjelaskan apapun perihal kandungannya, ia hanya merasa jika membela diripun tidak ada gunanya. Karena kejujuran prinsip pertama hidup seorang Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol telah menganggapnya pembohong.

 **e)(o**

Ketukan ketiga telah terdengar, kini keduanya resmi tidak menyandang status yang mengikat.

Perlahan tapi pasti terdengar hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun, air mata yang sedari tadi tertahan kini telah terusap dengan jemari lentiknya, tubuh kecilnya pun tak bisa menahan beban lebih di punggungnya, dan semua itu tak lepas dari mata bulat milik Chanyeol.

"Semoga kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan baru, Byun Baekhyun." Tangan Chanyeol terulur kehadapan Baekhyun. Kini keduanya telah sama-sama keluar dari ruang sidang.

Senyum Baekhyun terulas dengan terpaksa, tanganya meraih uluan tangan Chanyeol."Ya, terima kasih. Kau juga."

Ada jeda di antara keduanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih saja menautkan jemarinya. Dengan pasti dapat dilihat mata Chanyeol menghunus dalam ke arah Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

Keduanya sama-sama bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, keduanyapun bingung dengan apa yang mereka rasakan kini. Entah mengapa Chanyeol harus menahan ringisan sakitnya saat Baekhyun tidak mau menatapnya, tapi tentu Baekhyun lebih memilih seperti itu jika pada akhirnya bisa melepaskan Chanyeol. Karena jika ia menatapnya kembali, bisa saja perceraian yang terjadi tadi hanya sebuah halusinasi untuknya.

 **e)(o**

 _"Semoga kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan baru, Byun Baekhyun."_

Senyum miris terurai, tatapan nanar terpancar. Benarkah ini yang harus Baekhyun dapatkan pada akhirnya?

"Semoga, Chan. Semoga..."

 _Byur!_

Seonggok tubuh terombang-ambing di sana. Baekhyun memilih menyerah.

Menyerah dalam arti yang sebenarnya, setelah banyak cara yang ia gunakan untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol tapi tidak ada satupun yang dipercaya.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah.

 **e)(o**

" _Noona,_ ada apa?"

Yoora tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, langkahnya dipercepat menuju Chanyeol yang masih duduk tenang di atas kasurnya.

 _"Terima kasih. Kau sangat membantuku."_

Sebuah suara yang Chanyeol kenal terdengar dari ponsel Yoora. Itu suara Nyona Park.

 _"Ya, aku senang sekali. Tapi putraku tidak benar-benar mandul 'kan?... Ah syukurlah, akhirnya aku bisa menikahkannya dengan putrimu... bla...bla...bla..."_

Kepala Chanyeol kosong, tatapannya tak terarah. Bibirnya bergetar menahan sebuncah emosi yang ingin menguar.

" _Noona,_ ini..."

Yoora menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat tertohok dengan apa yang Yoora berikan. Dengan segala kemarahan yang ditahannya, Yoora mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku bilang jangan bercerai dengannya, maka jangan. Tapi kau malah melakukannya."

Chanyeol diam. Matanya menerawang sejauh mana ia telah berbuat buruk kepada Baekhyun karena kehamilannya yang ia kira adalah sebuah aib.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mendapatkan kebenaran di akhir cerita. Menyesal, ia sungguh menyesal. Hingga ingin mati rasanya.

Julukan laki-laki brengsek cocok disandang olehnya, cocok sekali. Menelantarkan istri dan anaknya, bagian mana yang kurang cocok?

 _Bruk_

Sebuah koran dilemparkan oleh Yoora, dengan jelas tertampang sebuah judul berita yang berhasil memusatkan pandangan matanya.

 ** _'Sesosok Mayat Wanita Ditemukan di Sungai Jeolda.'_**

Mata Chanyeol berkaca, perasaan tidak nyaman hadir padanya.

"Jangan mengharapkan apapun, Chan. Karena itu mayat Baekhyun."

Dan runtuhlah dunianya.

 **e)(o**

 **Wehehe~**

 **Lagi ada yang lewat, aku apdetlah dulu.**

 **Gimana? Ada yang aneh? Kurang apa? Tolong di koreksi yaa...**

 **Oiya, yang udah baca ini dan review. Bisa bantu review ceritaku yang lain? Hehe**

 **Terima kasih**


End file.
